En medio de la luz y las sombras
by Sadistic Honey
Summary: Botan presencia la boda de Kurama, estando más presente que nunca el odio ...nunca había sentido algo así en toda su vida, lo que la llevara a cometer el más cruel e imperdonable de todos los actos....


"En medio de la luz y las sombras"

No sabía como, ni cuando, ni mucho menos la razón, pero me encontré con tu dulce sonrisa. Estabas feliz ¿Quién no lo estaría en un día como ese?. ¿Un día en el cual se juran amor eterno dos almas unidas por ese sentimiento tan apasionante? No creo que fuera falsa esa sonrisa, yo siempre te había observado, hasta el punto de llegar a conocerte mejor que nadie. Siempre he sido muy despistada, incluso muchos dirán idiota, pero lo suficiente perceptiva como para darme cuenta que esa sonrisa era verdadera. Tu, maestro del misterio, de la mentira, de la falsedad, del ingenio. Con esa sonrisa no me engañaste, tu sonrisa irradiaba una felicidad tan infinita como el universo. Una felicidad que hacía añicos mi alegría.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar? Apoyándote, como lo debe hacer siempre un buen amigo, debía estar allí para compartir ese momento tan importante para ti. Tus grandes amigos estaban allí. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Shizuru, Koenma, Yukina, Genkai, hasta Hiei, que fue la gran sorpresa del día. Así de especial era ese momento. Yo estaba hablando como si nada con mis amigas Keiko, Yukina y Shizuru. Todas concordamos en lo atractivo que lucía Kurama con su traje de novio. Keiko tenía envidia de Maya, la futura señora Minamino, ya que en su boda Yusuke no estaba tan presentable como Kurama, ya que solo a él se le había ocurrido ir en tenis...efectivamente, me encontraba en la boda de Suichi Minamino y Maya Kitayama.

La iglesia en la cual se llevaba a cabo la boda quedó sumida en un profundo silencio. Te observé detenidamente, tu hermoso rostro reflejaba unos nervios incontrolables. Si había de ser franca nunca te había visto de esa forma, lo cual me confirmo lo que yo sabía de antemano. Tu amor era tan grande que no te tomabas la molestia de ocultarlo. No sabes cuanto me dolió eso de tu parte. Podía verte claramente, yo me encontraba en la segunda fila de la columna derecha. Poseías una sonrisa nerviosa, reflejabas una inseguridad nada usual en ti.

La flamante novia entró por la puerta. No podía negar lo bella que era Maya. Llevaba el cabello negro recogido en un moño, del cual colgaba un velo muy elegante y largo, el cual lo sostenían sus damas de honor. Su vestido era sencillo, era largo, mangas cortas, y en la cintura un hermoso bordado en diamantes en forma de rosa. Te veías hermosa sin duda alguna. Ibas de la mano de quien supongo que era tu padre. Tu belleza recaía en tu sonrisa, la cual era el vivo espejo del más puro y sincero amor. Sin embargo esa imagen que para todos los presentes era conmovedora y romántica, para mí era la más cruda y despiadada de todas. Maya, tal vez serás muy bonita y agradable, pero no puedo ni quiero evitar el sentimiento de odio que guardo en contra tuya.

Ya la hermosa pareja estaba frente al sacerdote, el cual empezó a leer los tradicionales pasajes de la Biblia. No comprendía como lograba permanecer sentada allí observando como encadenaban tu amor para siempre sin poder hacer nada. Nunca volvería a amarte con la misma libertada ni con la misma alegría, nunca volvería a sonreírte de forma sincera sin recordar que ya no eres para mi, nunca volvería a ser la misma, ya que tu felicidad mataría lo que me queda de esperanza, tu felicidad sería mi veneno, el cual me torturará hasta mi muerte, no quiero sufrir de esa manera, no quiero que me sonrías y sobre todo, no quiero verte al lado de ella ni de nadie.

Los demás no tenían ni la menor idea de cuanto odio puedo albergar en mi corazón ¿Cómo podrían? Si ella siempre había sido la dulce, la inocente, la amable, sensible, la tonta y cariñosa asistente espiritual ¿O no? Los tontos eran ellos, ella también podía odiar, era un sentimiento amargo, pero a la vez era lo único que la consolaba. Cuando Genkai falleció ella llegó a odiar al equipo Toguro, oh si, todas las lágrimas derramadas gracias a esa muerte tan dolorosa. Sin embargo Yusuke le gano a Toguro y lograron revivirla, y ese sentimiento se desvaneció. Pero allí me encontraba, odiando a aquel que fue mi amor más grande y aquella que me lo estaba robando ¿estaba? Ya lo consiguió, lo único que faltaba era que el párroco los declarara marido y mujer, ya antes de la boda lo había perdido ¿Lo más importante no es el amor que ya sienten? Esa boda era solo un formalismo

Estoy sufriendo, estoy desgarrándome por dentro, mi alegría esta muriendo, mi esperanza se desvanece junto con mi sonrisa, mi inocencia se ensucia, mi envidia nace, mi fe se ahoga, mi ira se renueva, mi horror gana terreno en mi alma, la cual se hunde en tus brillantes ojos esmeraldas. Lo que está quedando de mi es el rencor, el cual enfría mi existencia, el vació, que a la vez me llena, me llena de odio, gracias a él mi ser se hundía en la miseria de mi decepción. Esa boda me transformaba a medida que transcurría, tal vez sería bueno, ya que gracias a eso podría ser posible que la tomaran más enserio como el espíritu de la muerte.

El párroco había llegado a la parte final, la frase que todos los novios deseosos de largarse de la iglesia para disfrutar de su amor temen "El que tenga algo en contra de esta celebración que hable ahora o que calle para siempre" No se escuchó absolutamente nada. El párroco simplemente los declaró marido y mujer. Y lo que quedaba, el beso final. No quise intervenir, ya que no le hallaba caso alguno causar algún problema, de todos modos con eso no obtendría tu amor. Cuando tus labios y los de ella estuvieron a punto de unirse por instinto cerré mis ojos. Esperé unos segundos hasta que se escucharan los aplausos provenientes de los invitados. El momento en donde todos lloran con más fuerza. Mi corazón estaba tan destrozado que yo fui la que más lloré. Mis lagrimas eran como un diluvio, inesperadas, rápidas y en gran cantidad, las cuales inundaban mi existencia. Curiosamente nadie me prestó atención, supusieron que como yo era la más espontánea y tierna no podía resistir la felicidad. Mi enorme rabia y dolor fueron confundidos con alegría y júbilo. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta en que las lágrimas no tienen ninguna clase de significado en sí, lo que se las da es la situación en la que se encuentren. Lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Mi amiga Keiko me abrazó, para llorar conmigo, diciéndome que había sido muy hermoso y que me comprendía, ya que ella también estaba contenta por su amigo Kurama. Yo no pude evitar sonreír, ya que era la primera vez que lograba engañar a Keiko. Yukina le decía a Kuwabara llena de inocencia lo mucho que le gustaría llevar un vestido tan hermoso como el de la novia, vaya que Kuwabara se había sonrojado, parecía mucho más estúpido que de costumbre. A pesar de que mis amigos aplaudían con entusiasmo yo no podía ser participe de ese sentimiento

Kurama y Maya corrieron tomados de la mano. Keiko, Yukina y yo tiramos flores, mi odio estaba en su máximo nivel, tanto que "sin querer" le tiré toda la bolsa de arroz a Maya. Su cabello había quedado enredado con el arroz, no sé como fui tan buena actriz para adoptar mi forma gatuna y disculparme con una sinceridad tan genuina y a la vez tan falsa. Maya simplemente me sonrió aceptando la disculpa y volvió al lado de mi amado Kurama. Ambos se subieron a una limosina blanca, me dio algo de risa, para sorpresa mía, ya que en la parte trasera había una pancarta blanca y amplia que decía "Recién Divorciados" Keiko reconoció de inmediato la letra de Yusuke, el cual muy extrañado aseguro que el no había sido el autor. Inmediatamente descubrieron al verdadero creador. Kuwabara se reía de forma tan poco disimulada que todos dieron con el como culpable. Faltó poco para que en vez de una romántica boda fuera un triste funeral, ya que Shizuru estaba dispuesta a "felicitar" a su hermano por tan maravilloso trabajo

. Todos se rieron de tan peculiar detalle,. Me vi forzada a compartir ese momento gracioso. Kurama y Maya subieron a su limosina, la cual arrancó rápidamente. Mueran, deseo que esa maldita limosina se vuelque y que ustedes se conviertan en polvo, y allí estaré yo...si...de seguro se convertirán en almas en pena por haber muerto en pleno nacer de un amor. Eso es lo que deseo yo, que mueran, no sin antes sufrir con la conciencia de que la muerte vendrá por ustedes y recibiéndolos con una cálida bienvenida. Quiero que sufran, quiero verlos agonizar...¡No puedo estar pensando en esas cosas¡Se supone que yo soy la alegre y dulce Botan¡Soy la inocente y cálida asistente Koenma!

Ya se habían perdido de mi vista, ya la tortura había terminado. O parte de ella quizás, porque quedaba la de mi soledad. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos a Kurama? Esa pregunta estará retumbando en mi mente por el resto de mi vida. Quería irme, eso era lo que iba a hacer cuando sentí una mano varonil en mi hombro, giré mi cabeza y me encontré a Koenma con una gran sonrisa.. Me dijo que lo acompañara a la fiesta para celebrar la boda de ellos. No deseaba estar allí, había visto demasiado. Tenía que inventar algo y rápido, le dije que se me había olvidado su regalo de bodas, que cuando lo consiguiera lo alcanzaría. Supongo que mi excusa fue buena, ya que Koenma me reprochó por lo olvidadiza y tonta que era en varias ocasiones ¡Miren quien habla de tontos! Eso le hubiera dicho Botan, la Botan que él había conocido. Pero me siento muy distinta, la realidad misma de perder lo más preciado para mí y el odio que sentía me habían cambiado, no sé si para siempre, pero en esos momentos no era la misma.

Me entregó la dirección del club en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, yo lo acepte con mi forma gatuna. Koenma llamó a Ogri y ambos se fueron junto con Yusuke y Keiko. Observé detalladamente que la iglesia se iba vaciando poco a poco, hasta quedarme completamente sola. La iglesia quedó cerrada, los restos de arroz esparcidos sobre la entrada fue la única seña de tan "magnífica" boda.

Giré mi vista hacia el papel donde se encontraba el papel con la dirección que me había dado Koenma. Sin dudarlo dos veces lo arrugué y lo arrojé hacia el vació. Había sido demasiado contemplar esa boda, menos iría a esa asquerosa fiesta.

Ya era libre, mi excusa sería que había perdido sin remedio alguno tu regalo de bodas y que me había dado mucha vergüenza presentarse sin obsequiar nada. Mis fuerzas no me dan para continuar viendo tu sonrisa, sonrisa que alguna vez atrapó mi alma, tus ojos llenos de ternura, aquellos exquisitos ojos que fueron alguna vez mi preciado tesoro en mis alocados sueños. Tus labios, suaves y encantadores como la más hermosa de tus rosas, tu cabello, aquellas cadenas que tienen prisionera mi alma, tu cuerpo, con el que siempre en mis sueños logras rescatarme llevándome en tus cálidos brazos. No soportaría el ver a esa desgraciada humana colocando sus repugnantes manos en ti, no resistiría el querer golpearla, matarla con mis propias manos...¡No de nuevo¡No quería volver a tener esos horribles pensamientos!

Salí corriendo inmediatamente de ese lugar, no quería que me vieran en ese estado. Estaba espantada de mí misma, no podía creer que pudiera odiar hasta tal punto de desear la muerte. Mi deseo de verlos sufrir era tan sádico y horrible que no podía concebir el hecho de que yo me estaba hundiendo. Corrí hacia ningún lado, solo quería escapar ¿Huir del odio? Que estúpida fui, el odio estaba en mi corazón, y todavía no conozco a alguien que haya podido escapar de sus propios sentimientos.

Me encontré cara a cara con un centro comercial muy extenso, he de decir que era muy grande, decidí entrar para despejar mi mente, sabía que eso era absurdo, pero al menos debía hacer algo. Observé la variedad de departamentos y secciones del lugar. Juguetería, Ferretería, Música, Computación, Artículos escolares...iba pasando por cada uno de ellos. Estaba recorriendo justamente el de Artículos para el hogar, me ubicaba allí cuando ese peculiar objeto...llamó mi atención, no sé porque diablos lo hizo, pero tomé uno, inmediatamente fui a la cajera para pagarlo. Salí del establecimiento todavía con la gran incógnita del por qué lo había comprado.

No fue sino como alrededor del mediodía que me di cuenta del porqué. Me encontraba sentada en una plaza. Por mi mente apareció una vez más tu hermosa figura al lado de aquella zorra. Volví a verme una vez más estrangulándola, oyendo su voz suplicante¡Déjame vivir! Si...cuanto daría por escuchar aquella insoportable voz suplicándole piedad, pero claro, ella no accedería. Y Kurama, me gustaría verte gritar por ella, llamarla por su nombre y sobre todas las cosas, ver como reaccionarías ante el hecho de no volverla a tener nunca más a tu lado , no importaba que me odiaras, adoraría verte convertido en trizas, me odiaras, bastante, pero ese odio sería la más justa paga por haber cautivado mi corazón y después haberlo vuelto añicos. O mejor aún matar a su adorado Kurama, claro, así esa maldita sufriría tanto como ella lo estaba haciendo, ya que esa boda fue mi muerte, la muerte de mi calidez y alegría.

¡Basta¡No quiero seguir con estos horribles deseos! Sin embargo sabía que eso era imposible, en lo más profundo de mi ser sabía que esos deseos nunca se esfumarían...hasta llevarlos a cabo. No, no voy a caer tan bajo, no voy a convertirme en una asesina gracias a ellos. No lo permitiría. Aunque sintiera como ese odio corría por mis venas...aún así no podía pensar en su muerte como una solución, de seguro eso la dejaría peor...no podía combatir ese sentimiento, iba a matarlos apenas los volviera a ver. Estaba destinada a ser en una asesina sedienta de sangre. Había una manera de evitarlo, pero de solo penarla me aterró aún más.

Quitarme la vida.

No tenía otra salida, y pensándolo bien, era lo mejor para todos. No quería pasar el resto de mi vida sufriendo por tu felicidad, no quería llorarte por siempre, pero yo soy débil, tan débil que no podría recuperarme nunca, tan cobarde que me da miedo tu feliz futuro, tan tonta que no podré comprender tu elección y sobre todo tan testaruda, lo que no me permitirá compartir tu dicha y aceptar que ya no eres para mí. Además no quiero cometer semejante atrocidad, soy la muerte, pero mi función es de guía, no es ser la causa.

Busqué un lugar en donde nadie podría interrumpirme hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, tuve suerte al conseguir un terreno baldío, la grama estaba muy alta. Me adentré a lo más profundo del lugar...tenía que buscar algo con lo que podría lograr una muerte rápida y que no me diera tiempo de arrepentirme. De repente reviso las cosas que había comprado. Encontré en mi bolso un bolígrafo y una libreta, más en el fondo conseguí lo que había adquirido de ese centro comercial. Era un cuchillo. No lo había comprado por ese motivo, ni siquiera había contemplado la posibilidad de suicidarme, lo que me había gustado era que el mango tenía dibujado unos lindos gatitos persa peludos y de ojos bien grandes. Me encantaban los gatos, por algo adoptaba esa forma a menudo. No sabía que esa afición a esos animales me iba a proporcionar una herramienta tan útil para lo que tenía planeado. Mi decisión estaba tomada, no tenía ningún motivo para reconsiderar mi vida,. Iba a morir sola, amargada y celosa. En esos momentos se debatió una batalla de gran magnitud en mi alma, los combatientes era mis ganas de morir y el miedo de hacer sufrir a alguien más. No sabía si para mi bien o mal, pero ganaron mis ganas de morir, pero también surgió una nueva razón más valedera que las anteriores... sin vacilar afinque la hoja del cuchillo en donde estaba mi muñeca izquierda, precisamente donde se encontraban mis venas. El dolor fue aterrador, pero todavía no se comparaba al de mi corazón.. Mi sangre escapaba de forma rápida e incontrolable, aún con eso no me sentía satisfecha, quería morir de la forma más horrible posible, quería vengarme, no permitiría que él viviera feliz por siempre con Maya. Aún con eso no pretendía permanecer el resto de mi vida odiándote...

**Cambio de narrador**

Con un sufrimiento que mataría al instante a cualquier ser humano agarró el cuchillo con la mano derecha (la muñeca que se cortó) temblorosa rajó con más lentitud la muñeca izquierda. Lloraba de dolor, convulsionaba en el suelo, gritaba con todas las fuerzas de su garganta, pero no querían que la ayudaran. Varios minutos después sintió como el dolor se iba, como el odio que había en sus venas se vaciaba, como todo comenzaba a oscurecerse, ya nada tenía, lo único que tenía en su mente una vaga silueta de su amor perdido

Koenma sintió algo horrible en su corazón, y para su terror le vino la imagen de Botan. Contactó a Ayame por medio de un espejo que en realidad era un instrumento para comunicarse con el mundo espiritual, le pidió la ubicación de su asistente. Ayame le respondió que se encontraba en un terreno abandonado ubicado cerca de donde se había efectuado la boda. Desapareció inmediatamente de la fiesta, no sin antes decirles a los demás lo que él había sentido. Los demás se asustaron sobremanera, excepto Maya, que no conocía muy bien a esa chica, solo que había sido la causante de que su cabello se arruinara...le costó trabajo permitir que Kurama se marchara pero accedió cuando Kurama le aclaró que era una gran amiga suya desde hacía tiempo. Koenma al llegar al mundo espiritual le pidió inmediatamente a Ayame la dirección del lugar.

Era muy extraño que Botan estuviera en un lugar como ese, es mas, no sabía el porqué la estaba buscando, pero su corazón le indicaba que algo funesto le había ocurrido, decidió no romperse la cabeza en buscar el motivo, solo quería encontrarla estuviera en donde estuviera. Los demás se veían igual de preocupados que él, a excepción de Hiei, que se veía muy aburrido. Pasaron varios cuartos de hora, incluso llegaron a creer que Botan ya no se encontraba allí, hasta que...

Yukina tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse a una mujer con un vestido rosa crema, largo y lleno de tulipanes, lamentablemente no se podía decir que era hermosa, ya que se hallaba inundada de su propia sangre. Su expresión estaba sacada de la más vil y aterradora película de horror. Quedaron estupefactos ante tal visión. Pudieron darse cuenta de que su muerte no fue tranquila, ya que su rostro estaba desfigurado por el dolor, un macabro espectáculo creado por ella misma, ya que sostenía un cuchillo adornado con varios gatitos persa. Sus cabellos azul cielo, los cuales no estaban sujetos por su habitual cola, estaban esparcidos de forma desordenada, manchados por la sangre, por lo cual restaba más que desagradable aquel tono violáceo del mismo. Todos lloraron, y no de alegría como lo hicieron esa mañana, sino con el inmenso sufrimiento de perder a tan grandiosa amiga de una forma tan repentina y absurda

- Si me hubiese dado cuenta...¡Si me hubiese dado cuenta! – Keiko era la más afectada de todos, ya que ella estuvo a su lado durante toda la boda. Yusuke intentaba consolarla, pero el mismo siquiera podía impedir que sus lágrimas cayeran en el cabello de su novia.

�¿Cómo te atreviste�¿Cómo pudiste haber cometido atrocidad! – Kuwabara gritaba completamente histérico. Se hubiera abalanzado hacia el cadáver si no hubiera sido por su hermana y Yukina, quienes lo detuvieron al instante. Hasta Hiei se veía conmocionado ante tan terrible suceso.

¿Por qué...? – Koenma no lograba asimilar lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Una horrenda mujer de rostro deforme con una expresión monstruosa cubierta de sangre era lo que había quedado de su dulce y apreciada amiga. Su blanquecina piel resultaba enfermiza Su sonrisa era reemplazada por una repulsiva mueca, podría deducirse que era de dolor al principio, pero tal vez analizándola mejor... su boca estaba abierta pero a la vez se veía alargada, como si hubiera intentado sonreír, sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos, sus mirada quedaría para siempre en sus pesadillas, ya que sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos y daba la impresión de haber visto algo sorprendente. Todavía quedaban lágrimas surcando su rostro ¡Eres una tonta¡TONTA! – Koenma del propino un puñetazo al suelo, como si este hubiera tenido la culpa de todo.

Un joven de cabellos rojizos se acercó al cuerpo de la chica, estaba consciente de que lo que iba a hacer no tenía ningún sentido, pero intentó buscarle el pulso. Nadie quería ver de cerca el cadáver de la joven, no podían resistirlo. Kurama lloraba, cumpliéndose uno de los sombríos deseos de la fallecida Botan. ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer algo así? No tenía ni la menor idea del por qué pero sentía que él tenía la culpa. Debía haber hecho algo por ella, tal vez estar más pendiente de ella, así se hubiera percatado de una conducta fuera de lo común, pero su amor por Maya lo desconectó por completo de sus amigos, cegó por completo sus sentidos. Muchos dicen que el amor vuelve estúpidos a aquellos que lo padecen, hasta el mismo Kurama no pudo escapar de ese efecto.

¿Qué motivo te llevó a cometer esto? – Con mucha ternura le cerró los ojos, al igual que sus labios, restaurando en parte la anterior belleza de la asistente espiritual. Acarició con una suavidad digna de un príncipe las pocas mechas azules que no estaban contaminadas, no permitiría que sus manos quedaran manchadas por la sangre de uno de sus seres queridos. Jamás llegó a desearla como mujer, menos aún amarla como a Maya, pero consideraba que como amiga no tenía ningún precio. Sus ojos recorrieron la humanidad de la difunta por si había alguna señal. Se percató de algo muy extraño...

Kurama aprovechó la ocasión para agarrar un misterioso papel que se encontraba atrapado en su puño derecho, con una rapidez asombrosa lo tomó. Para su desconcierto en la parte principal estaba escrito su nombre. Solo habían unas pocas palabras, pero fueron las suficientes para que el Youkai no las olvidara nunca.

"_Kurama"_

"**Cuando leas esto de seguro yo estaré muerta. Me refiero a la muerte de mi físico, porque ya estaba muerta al saber nunca podrías amarme. El amor, a pesar de que es un sentimiento muy hermoso, es el causante de que cometas los mayores errores de tu vida. Este es mi caso. No sabes cuanto te odie cuando te vi en el altar con otra persona que no fuera yo. He decidido quitarme la vida no por el hecho de que ames a otra persona, sino porque me di cuenta que no quiero albergar ningún sentimiento negativo hacia ti. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Te amo tanto que deseo llevarme a la tumba ese sentimiento intacto. Me fue muy difícil lograrlo, ya que todo el día mi mente ha conspirado en contra tuya, ha concebido la más crueles formas de lastimarte, también a Maya. También descubrí que sufriría aún más observando tus brillantes ojos llenos de desconsuelo. Todo esto me lleva a quitarme la vida. Si, la estúpida asistente de Koenma por fin esta usando el cerebro ¿o no? Tal vez lo que estoy es usando mi corazón para tomar esta decisión."**

"_Si alguna vez me tuviste un mínimo de aprecio, te suplico que rompas esta carta apenas la hayas terminado de leer, no deseo que los demás se sientan culpables por no haber hecho nada por mí."_

"_Ya no me queda nada por escribir. Solo me resta decir que pase lo que pase no te olvides de mí, por favor. Yo viví gracias a tu amor y por el mismo voy a morir."_

" _Feliz día de San Valentín". "Por siempre tuya: Botan"_

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hello! Bueee... aquí está mi "intento" de fic trágico, es la primera vez que escribo un fic enteramente dramático. Quería probar y...creo que no me quedo muy bien que digamos -. De todos modos ¡Por favor dejen rewiews! Si tienen que hacer críticas, sean sinceros, que eso me ayuda bastante a ser mejor escritora, ya que apenas estoy empezando nn ¿Por qué lo hice de esta manera? Por que Botan es mi personaje femenino preferido (por algo no llevaré su nombre �.�) y pensé en como sería su personalidad si llegara a odiar a algo o alguien como en este fic. Se que lo tenía que haber publicadoel día de San Valentin pero por ciertos problemas que tengo...Ya muchos fanáticos recordaran el nombre de Maya Kitayama ¿verdad? Lo único que sé de ella es que perteneció al pasado de Kurama y que se enamoró de él. Sin embargo por alguna razón este le borró la memoria pero no sé porqué, por favor, si alguien sabe más ¿me podría decir? creo que ya he dicho muchas tonterías ¡Sayonaraaaaaaaa!

¡Por cierto¡Feliz día de San Valentín!


End file.
